


A Chance to Tread

by MelissaMelody



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mention of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMelody/pseuds/MelissaMelody
Summary: Freedom was something Ed had fought for for so long he forgot what it was like to be free and was so lost in it he almost drowned. The drowning was preferable to never having it again.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726057
Kudos: 13





	A Chance to Tread

‘Freedom’ wasn’t something Ed was going to be quick to give up anytime soon, especially if the person who wanted it wore blue. 

Freedom was something Ed had fought for for so long he forgot what it was like to be free and was so lost in it he almost drowned. The drowning was preferable to never having it again.

But there was something about this that didn’t make his skin crawl, didn’t leave him wanting to run, that made him want to look up from his drowning and breathe for a minute.

It came wearing blue and a smug grin and he called it a bastard, but in the end it was easy to trade just a little bit of his freedom to call that bastard ‘husband’. 


End file.
